


A Mutual Acquaintance

by HDXylophone



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDXylophone/pseuds/HDXylophone
Summary: The flirtatious swordswoman from the world of Conquest and the amnesiac tactician from the world of Awakening meet together in the land of Askr! Not long after, they find out they have a mutual acquaintance between their two worlds, much to Morgan's surprise.





	A Mutual Acquaintance

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here goes another that I made a long time ago and am only recently posting here to AO3! I thought the idea was cute, and so here we go! I was surprised to see it's below 1k words, but I don't suppose I could have done too much more to pad it back then, and I don't care enough to now, lol. Anyways, enjoy!

The young tactician continued to pore over the map in front of her before throwing her hands up in frustration. She reached towards her tome on the desk nearby and raised it up above her head before stopping. She already had regular, if minor, headaches from hitting herself in the head with a tome back in her home world, she was in no hurry to potentially amplify the situation. Furthermore, with two versions of both of her parents here in Askr - one of the versions of her father actually being a female from an alternate version of Ylisse - she figured she’d be worried over more than normal if she did anything to harm herself. As she returned to looking over the map, trying desperately to figure out a satisfactory plan for taking out the enemy troops, her fretful thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door.

 

“Come in!” answered the junior tactician, wondering who her visitor was. As the door opened, she was greeted by a familiarly pink head of hair. Morgan started to greet her, but stopped upon realizing that the person who had now entered her room wasn’t the shy dancer she knew from back home. 

 

“Oh, hey Soleil, what brings you here?”

 

“Nothing much, I was wondering if you wanted to grab some tea?” was Soleil’s response as she sat down on Morgan’s bed, crossing her legs.

 

Morgan turned her chair around, facing Soleil and thought about it.

 

“Sure, I could use a break from this.” said Morgan.

 

“Yeah, I could tell. That’s actually why I came over here, to relieve you of that.” said Soleil. “Speaking of which, why are you working on that anyways? No offense, but we have other tacticians; the two Robins, Soren, and especially Kiran.”

 

She leaned over before asking, “So why do you worry yourself about all that?”

 

Morgan thought for a minute before answering, “Back in my world, me and my dad used to always compete in strategy. Whether it was by coming up with the army’s plans or playing simple games against each other like chess. We both wanted to be each other’s equal. With there being two versions of him, as well as tacticians from other worlds here, I’ve got to work that much harder to not get left behind.”

 

Soleil shrugged. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. Still, it’s not like you need to prove yourself too much, you’ve already caught the attention of the heroes from Blazing, especially the three Lyns. Said you reminded them of a tactician from their world. Then again, they all said that about Kiran and the two Robins, so don’t think too much of it.”

 

“Huh, I suppose you’re right.” Morgan said as she began to tidy up her desk to return to her work. “Well, shall we go?”

“Yeah, let’s go!” Soleil said. Just then, footsteps could be heard down the hall and a head peeked its way into the room.

 

“Inigo!” cried Morgan.

 

“Daddy!” cried Soleil.

 

As Morgan looked on with a questioning look on her face, Laslow started to talk to his daughter, not hearing Morgan. 

 

“Hey, sweetie, I thought I heard your voice. This isn’t your room though, so I wasn’t sure. What are you up to?”

 

“Oh, nothing much Daddy, I was just gonna ask Morgan to have some tea with me!” She leaned in close to Laslow’s ear before whispering, “She is pretty cute, you know.”

 

Laslow laughed before saying, “Huh, Morgan? You know, I used to know-”

 

Laslow was cut off as he looked up and noticed Morgan for the first time, wearing a cold grin.

 

“Used to know what?” asked Soleil innocently, not noticing the predicament her father was in.

 

“Tell you what, run along and I’ll tell you later, okay? I’ll be there in a minute.” Morgan quickly responded. 

 

Laslow’s eyes followed Soleil as she left, only to be brought back to reality by the sound of Morgan’s steely voice.

 

“So, ‘Daddy’ huh?” 

 

As Inigo looked at his old friend (and wife)’s face, he instantly recoiled. The smile she had on her face was beyond cold, it was menacing. He had seen more welcoming smiles on the Risen, for Naga’s sake. 

 

“Heh, it’s a long story.” was Inigo’s answer.

 

“Oh, I’m sure it is.” said Morgan as she raised her eyebrows and reached for her tome on the desk. 

 

Inigo noticed this and his eyes widened. “Uhh, Morgan, honey. What are you gonna do with that tome?” 

 

“Honey? Shouldn’t you save that for Soleil, or whoever from Birthright or Conquest is her mother?” Morgan replied.

 

“Look, I can explain, Morgan.” Inigo said.

 

“I’m sure you can.” Morgan said as she grasped her tome in one hand and raised the other towards Inigo.

 

As Inigo turned around and tried to run out of Morgan’s room, he fell down, constricted by the snakes conjured by Morgan’s Blarserpent tome. Fortunately, Soleil had long since left out of earshot from her father’s anguished screams as she waited for Morgan to join her for tea.


End file.
